Przeznaczenie
by Wiana
Summary: Merthur. Merlin przybywa do Kamelotu aby odkryć swoje przeznaczenie.
1. Rozdział 1

W krainie mgły i czasie magii, los królestwa spoczywa w rękach młodego mężczyzny o imieniu Merlin…

'

- K…! – zaklął Merlin, gdy po raz kolejny w czasie swojej trzydniowej podróży do Kamelotu potknął się o coś i wylądował na ziemi z ustami pełnymi liści. Plując podniósł się i zmusił swoje bolące nogi do wznowienia pracy. Wiedział, że miasto było już blisko i jeżeli nie zrobi postoju, to dotrze do niego jeszcze w dzień.

W końcu wyszedł z lasu i jego oczom ukazał się malowniczy Kamelot. Miasto i zamek wyglądały jak wycięte z jakiejś baśni. Jednej z tych, które opowiadała mu mama w długie zimowe wieczory, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Brakowało tylko smoka. Chłopak pokręcił głową i, czując przypływ nowych sił już od samego patrzenia na miejsce, w którym czekało go ciepłe posłanie i strawa, ruszył żwawo z górki, by wejść na główny trakt wiodący do bramy.

Kamelot bardzo różniło się od tego, co znał. W gruncie było pierwszym dużym miastem, w którym był. Pierwszy raz w życiu widział też prawdziwy zamek. Jednak spodziewał się, że przy tak dużym zaludnieniu, miasto będzie pachnieć podobnie do jego rodzinnej wioski, albo jeszcze gorzej. Will był kiedyś z ojcem w stolicy Cenreda i wrócił z opowieściami o tym, jak to ludzie wylewali odpady z okna na ulicę, żebracy stali na każdym rogu, a z rzeki, która bardziej przypominała rynsztok, bardzo często wyciągano trupy. Oczywistym było, że po tych historiach Merlin bardzo długo bał się większych miast i odsuwał podróż do Kamelotu tak długo jak to tylko było możliwe. Jednak teraz, gdy widział stolicę królestwa Utera, nie potrafił wyjść z podziwu. Powietrze było tu czyste, tak samo jak ulice i domy. Ludzie również wyglądali zadbanie. Nie tak jak bogacze, ale nie czuć od nich było starego potu i w ogóle. Przynajmniej dopóki nie mijał jakiejś obskurnej karczmy. Już od pierwszego spojrzenia na nią i lekkiego wciągnięcia powietrza wiedział, że z własnej woli nigdy w niej stopy nie postawi.

Merlin poprawił ciążący mu plecak i, mijając straż, wszedł na dziedziniec zamku. To, co tu go spotkało, zepsuło jego obraz Kamelotu jeszcze bardziej niż tamta nieciekawa karczma. Oczywiście to było po prostu jego szczęście, że już na wstępie trafił na egzekucję.

- Mieszkańcy Kamelotu! – Głos z góry odwrócił jego uwagę od potężnie zbudowanego kata i drobnego, zapłakanego chłopca, który klęczał z głową na pieńku. Gapie byli wyraźnie podekscytowani, tym, że zaraz na ich oczach ktoś straci życie i młodzieniec jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się aż tak zgorszony czyimś postępowaniem. Tak, wiedział, że za niektóre przewinienia karano śmiercią. Na przykład morderstwo, zamach na kogoś szlachetnie urodzonego, myślenie o zamachu na króla… ale przecież ten chłopiec wyglądał na młodszego od niego. Co takie dziecko mogło zrobić, że zasłużyło na tak straszną karę? Błękitne oczy Merlina odnalazły przemawiającą osobę. Był to bogato ubrany mężczyzna, stojący na balkonie. Miał na głowie koronę, co wskazywało na to, że najwyraźniej to on był tym niesławnym królem Uterem, o którym mama ostrzegała go, by trzymał się od niego z daleka. Słuchając jego przemowy, Merlin nie mógł zrozumieć jak ktoś może tak bardzo nienawidzić magii, by skazywać za nią na śmierć dzieci. Zamknął oczy powstrzymując mdłości, gdy kat opuścił swój topór. Okropny trzask i westchnienie zgromadzonych ludzi wywołały u niego ciarki. Tłum zaczął się rozchodzić i chłopak zdecydował się uciec jak najszybciej z tego miejsca by odnaleźć Gaiusa. Jednak nie uszedł daleko, nim jakaś starsza kobieta zaczęła strasznie zawodzić i klnąc, że pomści swoje dziecko. Zanim straż do niej dobiegła, kobieta uciekła, wykorzystując magię, jakiej chłopak do tej pory nie widział. Otoczyło ją coś przypominające dym i zniknęła. To wszystko było nienormalne. Bajecznie piękny zamek z królem, który mordował magicznych podwładnych, napędzając tym niekończące się koło nienawiści i zemsty. Merlin potrząsnął głową i czym prędzej się wycofał z dziedzińca do najbliższego wejścia. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia gdzie idzie, ale chciał jak najszybciej uciec od tej sceny kata. Był tak bardzo w środku roztrzęsiony, że o mało nie wpadł na dwóch rycerzy ze straży. _Co jest? Dlaczego oni zawsze chodzą parami?_

- Um, przepraszam. Wiecie może którędy do Gaiusa? – Chłopak zapytał tego, który mierzył go mniej ostrym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna wskazał mu korytarz w prawo.

- Tędy. Po schodach dwa piętra i w lewo do takich dużych drzwi z plakietką „Nadworny medyk".

- Dziękuję bardzo. – Merlin uśmiechnął się słabo do strażników i ruszył wskazanym przez nich korytarzem. Cóż, pomijając króla i kata, do tej pory spotkani w Kamelot przez niego ludzie wydawali się być raczej mili. Owszem, nie spotkał ich wielu, ale nie spodziewał się, że ktoś ze straży odpowie mu na pytanie. Raczej był nastawiony na to, że go wyśmieją. Miał nadzieję, że mama nie przesadziła mówiąc, że Gaius jest wspaniałym człowiekiem i, że medyk nie zmienił się przez te wszystkie lata jak się nie widzieli. Uśmiechnął się, gdy w końcu dostrzegł wspomnianą wcześniej plakietkę. Drzwi były uchylone, więc wszedł do środka. Pomieszczenie było duże i strasznie zagracone. Wszędzie walały się stosy książek, buteleczki, flakoniki, słoiczki, zioła. Jakaś mieszanka gotowała się nad ogniem, a jej pary spływały rurką i skapywały do podstawionej szklanki. Zawsze jak wyobrażał sobie pracownię szalonego czarnoksiężnika to wyglądała prawie identycznie jak pokój Gaiusa. Brakowało tylko nietoperzy, pajęczyn i starca o dziwnie błyszczących oczach…

- Dzień dobry…?

- A dzień do…! – Merlin spojrzał do góry by zobaczyć jak białowłosy staruszek opiera się o barierkę, która nagle się złamała pod jego ciężarem i mężczyzna zaczął spadać. Poczuł nagły napływ adrenaliny i to znajome uczucie palenia tuż za oczami i Gaius niespodziewanie zawisł w powietrzu. _Co robić? Co robić? Szybko… łóżko!_ Merlin skupił się rozkazując łóżku by podsunęło się pod zawieszone ciało. Dotarło na miejsce akurat by zamortyzować jego upadek. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

- Nic się panu nie stało? – Podszedł do niego. Jak nie patrzeć był już dość stary, a starsi ludzie bardzo łatwo robili sobie krzywdę przy najmniejszym upadku, a co dopiero z piętra. W prawdzie wylądował na łóżku, a nie na podłodze, jednak…

- Jak to zrobiłeś? Jakiego zaklęcia użyłeś i gdzie go się nauczyłeś? – Pytania staruszka sprawiły, że przed oczami Merlina stanął obraz egzekucji i na plecach poczuł zimny pot.

- Ja… nic nie zrobiłem. Nie wiem o czym mówisz… - zaczął się jąkać. – To tak samo się stało. Ja nie znam żadnych zaklęć.

Starzec wpatrzył się w niego przenikliwym spojrzeniem, marszcząc brwi.

- Samo się stało? – Powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. – A kim ty tak właściwie jesteś?

Merlin szybko zaczął szukać w swoim plecaku listu, który dała mu do przekazania mama. _No dalej. Przecież go nie zgubiłem… acha!_ Uśmiechnął się swoim najbardziej niewinnym i szczerym uśmiechem i podał złożony pergamin staruszkowi.

- Mama przysłała mnie do Gaiusa. Mam na imię Merlin – powiedział, gdy mężczyzna, którego uznał za Gaiusa, stwierdził, że nie ma okularów i nie wie gdzie się podziały.

- Ach, dziecko Hunith. – Gaius uśmiechnął się do niego pierwszy raz odkąd wszedł do tego pomieszczenia. Schował list do kieszeni do późniejszego przeczytania i znów zmierzył chłopaka spojrzeniem. - Magia jest karana w tym królestwie śmiercią, więc zrobisz lepiej, gdy będziesz w przyszłości bardziej uważał. Może zobaczyć cię ktoś, kto nie zawaha się donieść na ciebie Uterowi. – Pogroził mu palcem.

- Czyli nikomu nie powiesz? – Merlin wyszczerzył się szeroko, czując ulgę.

- Oczywiście, że nie. A teraz… tam będzie twój pokój. Idź się rozpakuj, zawołam cię na kolację i wtedy omówimy całą resztę.

- Okej. Już się robi. – Chłopak poszedł żwawo do pomieszczenia, które do tej pory było wykorzystywane przez medyka jako składzik. Położył zapasową koszulę, spodnie i bandanę na półce w szafce i po chwili zastanowienia umieścił w niej też swój plecak z matą i kocem podróżnym. – To by było na tyle jeżeli chodzi o rozpakowywanie.

Merlin usiadł na swoim nowym łóżku. Było równie twarde co te, które miał w domu w Ealdorze. Gaius zaopatrzył go też w dwa koce. Czując jak w końcu ogarnia go zmęczenie po podróży, chłopak ściągnął buty i położył się, zapadając w niczym nie zmącony sen.

Gaius zawołał Merlina, a widząc, że chłopak nie przychodził, wszedł do jego pokoju. Chudzielec spał na łóżku z twarzą schowaną w poduszkę. Medyk uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i zdecydował się pozwolić mu odespać wielodniową podróż. Jutro skoro świt zwali go z łóżka i pogoni do roboty.


	2. Rozdział 2

2.

Bycie uczniem Gaiusa okazało się być znacznie cięższe niż się to na początku Merlinowi wydawało. Miał całe stosy książek do zapamiętania, akwarium z pijawkami do czyszczenia, roznoszenie zamówień i ogólnie musiał robić wszystko to, czym staruszek nie chciał pobrudzić sobie rąk. I jeszcze w całkowitej tajemnicy uczył się kontrolowania swojej magii. Chociaż tyle dobrego, że medyk nie zmuszał go do wstawania skoro świt i zawsze znalazło się coś do jedzenia. Wprawdzie odkąd zaczął tak intensywnie ćwiczyć swoją magię jego apetyt bardzo się zwiększył i przez większość czasu dalej chodził na pół głodny, jednak Gaius starał się dostosować swoje wątpliwej jakości zdolności kulinarne do jego potrzeb. Po prostu staruszek nie nadążał…

oOo

Gaius w drodze od Morgany zahaczył o pralnię i wziął świeże zmiany pościeli dla siebie i Merlina. Tak, mógł posłać po nie chłopaka, jednak wolał na razie trzymać go pod kluczem aby upewnić się, że jego magia jest pod kontrolą. Poza tym młodzieniec miał jeszcze tyle do nauki, jeżeli miał zostać dla niego prawdziwą pomocą. Jak Merlin mógł wychować się na wsi i nie znać nawet podstawowych właściwości ziół? Hunith najwyraźniej również starała się trzymać go pod kloszem…

Chłopaka nie było w ich kwaterach, a brak przygotowanych wcześniej specyfików wskazywał na to, że poszedł zanieść je na miasto. Gaius uśmiechnął się i poszedł do pokoju Merlina by zostawić mu tam pościel na zmianę. Nie zaglądał tam często, co było widać. Będzie musiał pogonić trochę chłopaka. Kto to widział by mieć taki bajzel w sypialni! Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i podszedł do nieposłanego łóżka. Prześcieradła były skotłowane, koc byle jak zwinięty, jednak jego wzrok przyciągnęło coś innego. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w brunatne plamki na pościeli. Znajdowały się na wysokości… Nie, Merlin nie był ranny ani chory, zauważyłby przecież. Więc… zmarszczył brwi, rozglądając się dookoła. W takim bałaganie nie zauważyłby tego na pierwszy rzut oka, jednak na parapecie okna suszyły się materie używane normalnie przez kobiety w te dni. Zmiana pościeli wypadła mu z rąk. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Przecież ojciec Merlina jest Panem Smoków, a oni wszyscy, tak jak smoki są… Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, a na ustach odmalował niewielki uśmiech. Szybko przesunął nieco koce, by Merlin nie domyślił się, że coś zauważył i położył na nie zmianę pościeli, a następnie szybko opuścił pokój. Musiał się jeszcze upewnić, jednak nie powinno być to zbyt trudne. Istniała mieszanka, która po dodaniu krwi… tak, to się powinno udać.

oOo

Uther stał przy oknie, obserwując trening swojego jedynego syna z innymi rycerzami. Był najmłodszy, jednak najlepszy i skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że się tego nie spodziewał. W końcu to był jego syn, a on sam był niekwestionowanym zwycięzcą wszystkich turniejów, w których brał udział. Jego syn nawet teraz nie potrafił go pokonać, a do młodych już niestety nie należał. Z tą myślą jego nastrój nieco się pogorszył. Artur musiał niedługo się ożenić i zagwarantować ciągłość linii Pendragonów. Jednak nie potrafił go do tego zmusić. Świadomość tego, że jego jedynak miałby skończyć w związku bez miłości do końca życia. I to na dodatek z kobietą, z którą obcowanie byłoby dla niego okropnym obowiązkiem… Przez te wszystkie lata miał nadzieję, że może pojawi się w Kamelocie ktoś taki, jakiego opisał kiedyś Gaius. Hermafrodyta. Jednak już od jakiegoś czasu zaczął godzić się z myślą o tym, że było to tylko ułudą i nigdy nie nastąpi. Westchnął i uśmiechnął się lekko widząc, jak Artur rozgramia kolejnego starszego od siebie rycerza.

- Mój panie? – Głos Gaiusa odwrócił jego uwagę i popatrzył pytającym wzrokiem na swojego jedynego przyjaciela. – Mam pewne wieści, które mogą się stać bardzo dobrymi.

- Tak? – Uther powiedział zaciekawiony. Cóż takiego mógł medyk uznać za potencjalnie bardzo dobre?

- Jak wiesz, mam nowego ucznia, Merlina. – Król skinął głową na znak, że pamięta i by starzec kontynuował. – Niedawno przypomniało mi się, że dziadek Merlina był urodzony przez hermafrodytę. Mój stary mistrz opowiadał mi o tym, jako, że sam odbierał poród.

Serce Uthera zaczęło bić mocniej. Dlaczego Gaius mówił mu o tym? Czyżby ten chłopak, Merlin…

- Kilka dni temu zauważyłem na posłaniu Merlina krew i odkryłem, że używa zwiniętych tkanin tak jak kobiety. Przeprowadziłem więc test jego krwi. Widzisz, panie, istnieje eliksir, który zmienia kolor w zależności od płci dawcy krwi. Ten eliksir potwierdził, że Merlin jest…

- Hermafrodytą? – Wpadł mu w słowo Uther, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. To było zbyt piękne by mogło być prawdziwe. Jednak istniał jeszcze problem tego, czy Artur był w stanie się w chłopaku zakochać.

- Tak, hermafrodytą. I to w pełni zdolnym do rodzenia dzieci, jeżeli historia rodziny oraz krew miesięczna o czymś świadczą. – Gaius wydawał się tym wszystkim bardzo zadowolony. Uther już od dawna nie widział takich błysków w oczach przyjaciela.

- Jeżeli Artur się w nim zakocha… - Król nie dokończył, zamyślając się nad tym. Pochodzenie chłopaka będzie na pewno pewnym problemem, jednak jeżeli księciu będzie wystarczająco na nim zależało, był pewien, że jego syn zrobi wszystko by pokonać tę przeszkodę. Jednak… Popatrzył na swojego przyjaciela. – Potrzebujemy jakiegoś znaku. Wiesz, że jeżeli są sobie przeznaczeni, to pojawi się jakiś znak, tak jak było ze mną. Jeżeli się pojawi, to zrobimy wszystko by ich ze sobą wyswatać.

- Książę może stać się podejrzliwy jeżeli będziemy zbyt oczywiści, mój panie. – Gaius ostrzegł z tymi iskierkami w jasnych oczach. Uther się uśmiechnął przebiegle.

- Mój drogi przyjacielu, jeżeli pojawi się znak, Artur nie będzie nawet wiedział, co go trafiło. Chcę poznać tego Merlina. Przyprowadź go na ucztę.

- Tak, mój panie. – Gaius skłonił się lekko, w jego głowie już zaczął kształtować się plan.

oOo

Po miesiącu codziennego przyjmowania takich ilości wiedzy, że czasami miał wrażenie, że głowa mu pęknie, Gaius w końcu pozwolił mu na pomoc w zbieraniu ziół i nawet przygotowywaniu niektórych łatwiejszych specyfików. Pewnego dnia, gdy Merlin czyścił nasiona kopru, medyk usiadł koło niego i przez kilka minut obserwował jak pracuje, zanim się odezwał.

- W sobotę król organizuje ucztę, na którą zaprosił jedną ze sławniejszych śpiewaczek. – Merlin popatrzył na niego zaciekawiony. Od jego przybycia do Kamelotu odbyły się już dwie uczty, jednak Gaius nigdy nie brał go na nie ze sobą. Za każdym razem zostawiał go ze stosem obowiązków do wykonania. Tak samo było z mini turniejami między rycerzami czy nawet wtedy, gdy medyk był wzywany do jakiejś kontuzji czy zranienia w czasie treningu lub polowania czy czegoś. Merlin przypuszczał, że w ten sposób staruszek próbował go chronić. Jak nie patrzeć jego magia lubiła sobie od czasu do czasu sama poszaleć. Chłopak przygotował się już na usłyszenie jakiejś wielkiej listy zadań na sobotę, jednak został bardzo miło zaskoczony. – Jeżeli do piątku wieczorem będziesz umiał mieszanki z dwudziestu stron Elementarza Asklepiosa, będziesz mógł iść na nią ze mną.

- Naprawdę? – Merlin uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy. W końcu będzie mógł poznać kogoś więcej niż bibliotekarza i odbiorców na mieście. Dwadzieścia stron przepisów wcale nie było tak wielką ilością na cztery dni. – To super, dziękuję.

Gaius poparzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem i powrócił do przygotowywania maści dla kowala.

W czwartek Merlin niósł krople do oczu dla szwaczki, gdy wpadł na grupkę rycerzy wyraźnie znęcających się nad jednym ze służących. Oczywiście nie wytrzymał i musiał się wtrącić. Dlaczego piękni ludzie muszą być zawsze tak zadufani w sobie? Blondyn, który przewodził grupce, od razu obrał go za swój kolejny obiekt.

- Kim myślisz, że jesteś? – Jakim cudem potrafił patrzeć na niego z góry, gdy to Merlin był od niego o te kilka centymetrów wyższy? Czarodziej się uśmiechnął, mając nadzieję na przyjacielskie załatwienie sprawy. Jak nie patrzeć, poza królem, wszyscy, których do tej pory spotkał w Kamelocie, byli dla niego bardzo mili.

- Mam na imię Merlin, przyjacielu. – Wyciągnął dłoń, a rycerz popatrzył na nią tak, jakby przed chwilą zajmowała się czyszczeniem stajni lub obślizgłych pijawek Gaiusa.

- Nie wydaje mi się byśmy byli przyjaciółmi. – Uśmiech Merlina zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy napotkał twarde spojrzenie błękitnych oczu rycerza. Wwiercało się w niego z taką intensywnością, że musiał walczyć by nie odwrócić wzroku. Sytuacja z nieciekawej szybko przerodziła się w jeszcze gorszą i ostatecznie chłopak wylądował w więzieniu, bo jasnowłosy dupek okazał się być nikim innym jak synem króla Uthera, księciem Arturem. Gaius nie był z niego zadowolony, a on sam musiał poświęcić kilka godzin snu, by nadrobić stracony czas nauki przepisów Asklepiosa. Na szczęście medyk nie odwołał ich umowy związanej z pójściem na ucztę. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, Merlin nie był pewien czy wciąż chce na nią iść. Owszem, to było idealną okazją na poznanie innych mieszkańców zamku, zwłaszcza służących, jednak będzie tam też Artur, a ostatnim na co miał ochotę było ponowne spotkanie z tym idiotą.

Gaius zbudził go w piątek rano i od razu po śniadaniu wysłał po sprawunki na mieście. Merlin, wciąż nie do końca przytomny po zaledwie paru godzinach snu, opuścił ich komnaty, czując, że ten dzień będzie bardzo długi. Udało mu się nauczyć wszystkich przepisów, jednak miał nadzieję, że będzie miał jeszcze okazję na powtórzenie ich. Chociaż znając Gaiusa, jeżeli wysyłał go tak wcześnie rano po coś na miasto, to znaczyło to, że będą dziś warzyć różne mieszanki. W takie dni też zazwyczaj musiał zająć się pijawkami. Skrzywił się wewnętrznie i skierował w stronę Orana, który sprowadzał dla Gaiusa i innych różne składniki i przyprawy z dalszych krain. Następnie czekała go jeszcze wizyta u kowala i szklarza. Już od ponad miesiąca codziennie biegał po mieście załatwiając sprawy dla medyka i nigdy (oprócz wczorajszego dnia) nie spotkał księcia, więc nie spodziewał się znów go spotkać, ani na dodatek zostać przez niego zaczepionym. Ten, ten… ciołek uwielbiał się znęcać nad innymi. Merlin jęknął wewnętrznie i odwrócił się do wołającego go księcia.

Wiedział, wiedział, że nie powinien był tego robić, ani nazywać go królewskim dupkiem, jednak w tym mężczyźnie było coś takiego, co wyciągało z niego wszystko co najgorsze i całkowicie pozbawiało go rozsądku i zmysłu przetrwania. Jednak satysfakcja jaką poczuł, gdy dzięki kilku sztuczkom sprowadził go do parteru była warta późniejszej przegranej i kilku godzin w dybach.

Chociaż z drugiej strony… Merlin popatrzył na twarz swojego opiekuna, który przyszedł go uwolnić. Gaius mnie zabije…

oOo

- Coś się stało, Gaiusie? Jesteś jakiś milczący. – Uther wypił zawartość buteleczki ze specyfikiem medyka na jego bóle w kościach i skrzywił się na ohydny smak. Nie wierzył w to, że nie można było go w jakiś sposób poprawić. Jego przyjaciel po prostu lubił się nad wszystkimi znęcać, jak nie zapachem swoich medykamentów, to ich smakiem.

- Martwię się o Merlina, mój panie. – Gaius wziął pustą buteleczkę i schował do swojej torby.

- Doprawdy? A co się takiego stało?

- Wczoraj poznał przypadkiem księcia i… obawiam się, że pojawiła się między nimi bardzo silna chemia, która znajduje ujście w bardzo negatywny sposób. Wczoraj twój syn posłał go do więzienia na kilka godzin, a dziś w dyby.

Uther roześmiał się, wyraźnie tym rozbawiony. Jego syn najwyraźniej zachowywał się jak dzieciak ciągnący dziewczynę za włosy, by zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. To wróżyło bardzo dobrze ich planom, jeżeli uda się im nad tym jakoś zapanować. Nie chcieli przecież by doszło do jakiegoś wypadku w wyniku którego Merlin zostałby w jakiś sposób uszkodzony.

- Porozmawiam z nim. Mimo wszystko jako książę powinien zachowywać się znacznie dojrzalej.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

- Jednak pamiętaj, że wciąż czekamy na jakiś znak.

- Tak, panie.

oOo

Uczty organizowane przez jego ojca były co najmniej nudne. Jedyną pociechą było dla Artura to, że przez większość czasu mógł żartować i rozmawiać ze swoimi rycerzami zamiast zabawiać damy. Oczywiście jedynym wyjątkiem była Morgana, ale potrafił zmusić się do tych kilku minut w jej irytującym towarzystwie aby zadowolić ojca. Jak nie patrzeć praktycznie wychowywali się razem i byli niczym prawdziwe rodzeństwo. Może nawet byliby bliżej siebie, naprawdę mając relacje rodzeństwa, jednak okropny charakter kobiety przekreślił wszelkie szanse.

Artur znudzonym wzrokiem śledził poczynania zaproszonych gości. Damy dworu, rycerze, trochę pobliskiej szlachty. A wszystko dlatego, że jakiś syn przyjaciela króla został pasowany na rycerza. Gdyby miał w tym coś do powiedzenia, to nigdy by nie zgodził się na pasowanie tego nieudacznika. Jednak się zgłosił, odbył szkolenie i, tak, jego ojciec był przyjacielem króla. Przy okazji zaproszono śpiewaczkę, która też była jakąś znajomą jego ojca. Artur wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym dlaczego król tak ciepło przywitał tę brzydką kobietę. Przesunął wzrokiem jeszcze raz po gościach i zamrugał. Czy mu się wydawało, czy za Gaiusem, niczym grzeczny piesek, podążał ten idiota, Merlin? Skrzywił się, przypominając sobie rozmowę jaką odbył z nim przy śniadaniu ojciec. O tym jak to jako przyszły król Kamelotu powinien zachowywać się z dostojeństwem, a nie jak wyrostek ciągający dziewczyny za warkocze. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Uther musiał tak opisać jego zachowanie. Już od wielu lat nie ciągał Morgany za włosy i jego obecne zachowanie na pewno nie było aż tak dziecinne. Po prostu się nudził, a Merlin okazał się być świetną rozrywką z tym swoim uśmieszkiem i zabawnymi uszami.

- Moi drodzy, specjalnie dla nas lady Helena, zaśpiewa jedną z arii. – Król ogłosił z wielkim uśmiechem, gdy w końcu wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca, a wspomniana przez niego śpiewaczka weszła na podwyższenie i skłoniła się z uśmiechem. Artur postarał się, by jego twarz nie wyglądała na zbyt znudzoną. Jego ojciec cały czas powtarzał, że po prostu jeszcze nie dorósł do tego by potrafić docenić sztukę, jednak według niego jego brak zachwycania się nad tym jak ktoś wyje raczej nie miał niczego wspólnego z jego dojrzałością emocjonalną. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że podobały mu się nieco bardziej… męskie rozrywki.

Lady Helena miała bardzo dziwny głos i nie wiedzieć kiedy, nagle poczuł się strasznie senny. Zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie mogło być normalne, Artur zasnął.

oOo

Wydawało się, że minęła tylko chwila. Tylko na chwilę zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył, kobieta, którą znał jeszcze z młodzieńczych lat, leżała przytłoczona żyrandolem i nie wyglądała wcale jak lady Helena ale jak staruszka, która zrobiła takie zamieszanie na egzekucji ponad miesiąc temu. Uther zmarszczył brwi, czując, że jego myśli są nienormalnie powolne. Również jego ciało było strasznie ociężałe. Niespodziewanie staruszka znów krzyczała, a w stronę jego syna, jego Artura, leciał sztylet, który wbił się z nienaturalną siłą w oparcie krzesła a nie w pierś jego syna. Nagle wszystko przyspieszyło i znów był w pełni sobą. Jego wzrok przeniósł się z nieżyjącej staruszki do sztyletu, a następnie na Artura, którego odciągnął nikt inny jak uczeń Gaiusa. Merlin uratował jego syna. Jeżeli to nie było znakiem, to nie wiedział co innego mogłoby nim być.

- Uratowałeś mojego syna, zasługujesz na nagrodę. – Uther podszedł do zakłopotanego młodzieńca i wyraźnie wciąż oszołomionego Artura. Jak najlepiej wykorzystać tę sytuację? Myśl, Uterze, myśl… - Zostaniesz osobistym służącym księcia Artura. – powiedział z dumą. Dwaj młodzieńcy popatrzyli na niego w jednakowym przerażeniu.

- Ojcze! – Tak jękliwego tonu u swojego syna nie słyszał już od lat. Tak, to było idealnym rozwiązaniem. Boże, był czasami tak genialny, że aż sam siebie nie poznawał. Wymiana uśmieszków między królem, a medykiem nie została zauważona przez nikogo.


	3. Rozdział 3

3.

Merlin szedł za Gaiusem ze zwieszoną głową. Jutro miał zacząć pracę jako osobisty służący księcia Ciołka, zwanego również Arturem. Za co los go tak pokarał, nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Jego ponure rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez wesoły i bardzo przez to niestosowny głos medyka.

- Cóż, Merlinie, wypada mi tylko pogratulować ci zdobycia tak wspaniałej pracy.

Chłopak popatrzył na swojego mistrza jak na wariata.

- Wspaniała praca? My się już pierwszego dnia pozabijamy. A jeżeli jakimś cudem do tego nie dojdzie, to będzie mnie na pewno tak wyzyskiwał, że nie będę miał czasu na naukę u ciebie. – Nie żeby wkuwanie tych wszystkich roślin, zwierząt i mieszanek bardzo go interesowało. A już na pewno nie czyszczenie akwarium pijawek. Jednak przez służbę u Artura na pewno nie będzie miał za dużo czasu na naukę magii, a na niej mu najbardziej zależało. – To będzie jedna wielka tragedia – wyszeptał załamanym głosem. Gaius poklepał go pocieszająco po plecach i uśmiechnął w ten okropny sposób, tak jakby wiedział coś, o czym Merlin nie wiedział i się na pewno szybko nie dowie.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, mój drogi chłopcze. Artur mimo wszystko jest dobrym młodzieńcem, gdy już się go bliżej pozna. A jeżeli chodzi o naukę u mnie, to po prostu nie będę już tak dużo od ciebie wymagał jak do tej pory.

Weszli razem do kwater medyka. Merlin patrzył na Gaiusa bez przekonania. Jakoś nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że staruszek nagle zmniejszyłby mu bardzo jego obowiązki. Może nie będzie musiał już tak szybko zaznajamiać się z teorią i ciągle pomagać przy warzeniu, jednak miał dziwne przeczucie, że rundy po mieście i akwarium pijawek, jak również zbieranie ziół w lesie, wciąż będą jego obowiązkami.

- Późno już, a rano będziesz musiał wstać skoro świt. – Merlin jęknął, słysząc to. – Będziesz musiał zanieść Arturowi śniadanie, miskę z wodą, pomóc mu się ubrać, posprzątać jego komnaty i gdy nie da ci innych poleceń, przyjdziesz do mnie i zaniesiesz lekarstwa na miasto…

Merlin potarł zmęczony oczy i wyłączył się na chwilę. Skąd wiedział, że do tego dojdzie? Znów zaczął słuchać, gdy ton głosu medyka nieco się zmienił.

- … dobranoc, Merlinie.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i poszedł do swojego pokoju.

- Dobranoc, Gaiusie.

oOo

Pierwszy dzień pracy dla księciunia i już był spóźniony. Na szczęście kuchnia znajdowała się po drodze od komnat Gaiusa do Artura, więc nie musiał niepotrzebnie tracić czasu na pokonywanie dodatkowych korytarzy i klatek schodowych. Nie dość, że znów się nie wyspał, to jeszcze przez pół nocy miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś go ciągle wołał. Jego mózg był zdecydowanie przemęczony i domagał się dłuższych wakacji. Niestety nie zapowiadało się by w najbliższych dniach udało mu się w końcu wyspać. Wpadł do komnat księcia, o mało nie tracąc zawartości tacy i próbując uratować sytuację uśmiechem.

- Dzień dobry, śniadanie – powiedział najbardziej radosnym głosem na jaki potrafił się zdobyć tak wcześnie rano.

- Jesteś spóźniony. – Artur odwrócił się od okna i zmierzył go ostrym spojrzeniem. – Powinieneś być tu co najmniej godzinę temu. Musiałem się sam ubrać i pójść po wodę do mycia. Może wyczyszczenie stajni nauczy cię punktualności?

- Wątpię. Gaius zapomniał mnie obudzić… - Merlin rozstawił jedzenie na stole i przełknął. Z tego wszystkiego nie zdążył zjeść śniadania, co przy jego przyspieszonym metabolizmie nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

- To nie była sugestia, idioto. – Księciunio opadł na krzesło i zaczął jeść świeżo upieczony chleb, ostry ser oraz kiełbaski. Merlin, nie mogąc na to patrzeć, odwrócił się i zaczął przemieszczać rzeczy tak, by wyglądało to jakby porządkował komnaty. Była to jedna z umiejętności, w której był naprawdę dobry. Takie przemieszczanie bałaganu, by na oko wydawało się, że jest czyściej, podczas gdy tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło. Gdy już pozbędzie się księciunia wykorzysta magię, żeby zrobić prawdziwe porządki. – Co? Nie masz mi niczego więcej do powiedzenia?

Bosz… jaki on miał irytujący głos! Może nie tyle samą barwę, co tonację.

- Cóż, jeżeli mam być szczery, to myślałem, że jesteś już na tyle duży by ubierać się samodzielnie… - Merlin powiedział jakby od niechcenia, zwijając znalezioną na podłodze koszulę. To chyba była koszula nocna. Dziwne, do tej pory myślał, że tylko kobiety oraz starcy w czymś takim spali, ale może mężczyźni z wyższych sfer również? To by było całkiem zabawne.

- Au! – Czarodziej pomasował się w miejsce, gdzie uderzyło go jabłko.

- Masz wyczyścić stajnię i moje konie, naostrzyć mój miecz, wypolerować zbroję i buty, uprać brudne ubrania, posprzątać te komnaty, a gdy wrócę wieczorem, ma na mnie czekać kolacja i gorąca kąpiel, zrozumiałeś? – Księciunio mrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, wskazując w niego nożem.

- Oczywiście. – Merlin, wciąż odwrócony do Artura plecami, zrobił kilka min, za które na pewno trafiłby w dyby.

- Oczywiście, co? – Książę niemalże wypluł te słowa. Czym się aż tak szybko zirytował? Merlin jęknął wewnętrznie. Dlaczego Uther musiał go tak pokarać służbą u tego rozwydrzonego, idiotycznego…

- Au! – Kolejne jabłko, tym razem w ramię. – Oczywiście, że zrozumiałem. – Czarodziej popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem. Dlaczego był dla niego taki niedobry? Przecież uratował mu życie i to nie on, ale król zadecydował o tej farsie. Nie musiał tego na nim odreagowywać!

- Panie. Jestem księciem i będziesz się do mnie odnosił z szacunkiem na jaki zasługuję. – Merlin już się szykował na uchylenie przed kolejnym jabłkiem, gdy jednak księciunio się rozmyślił i postanowił je zjeść. Zanim opuścił komnaty, czarodziej jeszcze usłyszał jak szepcze pod nosem. – Dlaczego ojciec musiał pokarać mnie takim idiotą?

Merlin odczekał chwilę, po czym machnął ręką i podłoga sama zaczęła się zmywać, a buty polerować. Chociaż tyle dobrego, że Artur nie zjadł wszystkiego. Prawdę mówiąc zostawił całkiem dużo i czarodziej z uśmiechem sprzątnął jego talerze. Zajął się też rzuconymi dwoma jabłkami, które pewnie teraz były by zbyt obite na tak delikatne książęce podniebienie. Prychnął. Kolejne machnięcie dłonią i łóżko samo się pościeliło, a miecz zaczął się ostrzyć i mógł zająć się polerowaniem zbroi. Zrobi kilka jej części ręcznie, aby nie wyszło zbyt idealnie, a resztę powierzy magii. Do południa zostało mu tylko zaniesienie ubrań do pralni i zajęcie się stajnią. I jeszcze rundy na mieście dla Gaiusa. Jęknął. Dlaczego musiał sprzątać stajnie, gdy król zatrudniał do tego stajennych? Czyżby książę dupków wyrzucił wszystkich tych, którzy zajmowali się jego końmi, ponieważ nie robili tego w odpowiedni dla blondyna sposób? Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby to było prawdą. Zebrał stos ubrań, które według niego powinny zostać uprane i, potykając się, udał w długą wędrówkę do pralni. Całe szczęście, że Gaius mu powiedział, że praczki zajmują się dworskimi brudami. Gdyby jeszcze musiał prać ręcznie to wszystko temu cymbałowi, chyba dodałby do jego wina środków przeczyszczających.

- O, już jesteś? – Gaius podniósł wzrok znad przygotowywanych medykamentów. Na stole było już ich całkiem sporo, więc dzisiejsze sprawunki w mieście zajmą mu trochę czasu.

- Kazał mi jeszcze wyczyścić stajnię i konie. Jakby nie było od tego stajennych. Głupi ciołek. – Ostatnie dodał pod nosem, aby medyk tego nie usłyszał. – Zdecydowałem najpierw zanieść medykamenty na miasto. Wiesz, trochę trudno później pozbyć się tego smrodu.

- Bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze. – Gaius pochwalił i zabutelkował kolejną mieszankę. Oczy Merlina zabłysły, gdy zauważył na stole jedzenie i medyk się roześmiał, widząc jego minę. – Tak, to dla ciebie. Nie spodziewałem się, że wrócisz tak wcześnie, więc jeszcze nie odgrzałem.

- Dziękuję, Gaiusie. Ratujesz mi życie. – Chłopak wyszczerzył się do swojego mistrza, podgrzał zaklęciem gulasz z kluskami i zaczął go jeść z zapałem. Między brakiem apetytu Artura, a posiłkami u Gaiusa, może w końcu chociaż trochę przybierze na wadze. Albo chociaż nie będzie już tak często głodny. – Um, jeżeli Artur kazał mi wyczyścić te stajnie, to znaczy to, że mam to zrobić osobiście, czy tylko pogonić stajennych do roboty?

- Obawiam się, że osobiście. Przypuszczam, że kazał ci zrobić to jako karę za spóźnienie. – Merlin przytaknął smętnie. – No to osobiście.

Głupi, znęcający się nad słabszymi i wykorzystujący swoją pozycję księciunio. Chłopak skończył jeść, posprzątał po sobie i wziął od Gaiusa przygotowaną torbę z lekami oraz długą listę punktującą co i do kogo miało trafić. Jeszcze raz podziękował i pobiegł na miasto, mając nadzieję, że nie spotka na nim królewskiego idioty.

Pewnie nie powinien się temu aż tak bardzo dziwić, ale konie Artura były znacznie milsze niż ich właściciel. Miał jedną, już zbliżającą się do końca młodości i bardzo spokojną, klacz oraz trzy ogiery, które były na początku trochę nerwowe w jego towarzystwie, ale szybko go polubiły. Szkoda, że księciunia nie można było tak łatwo przekupić kawałkami jabłka. Dyskretnie rzucił zaklęcie, które powoli sprzątało stajnię i zajął się znacznie milszym zadaniem, jakim było mycie koni i rozczesywanie ich grzyw. Konie króla, księcia i lady Morgany miały swoje oddzielne pomieszczenia, nazywane stajniami. Konie rycerzy już tak dobrze nie miały – ich stajnie nie zapewniały aż tak wielkiej prywatności i nie były aż tak dobrze zadbane. Melin nie wiedział za co stajenni brali pieniądze, bo na pewno nie za czyszczenie stajni. Gdy było już czysto i konie niemalże lśniły, czarodziej zabrał się za ręczne wnoszenie siana. Musiał się bardziej napocić i przejść smrodem stajni. W przeciwnym razie Artur mógł zacząć coś podejrzewać. Chociaż z drugiej strony istniało dość duże prawdopodobieństwo, że księciunio był tak bardzo przejęty sobą, że nawet by niczego nie zauważył.

Merlin otrzepał dłonie o spodnie i wyszedł ze stajni na podwórze. Do wieczora było jeszcze trochę czasu, a to znaczyło, że mógł wrócić do Gaiusa coś zjeść i poczytać o magicznych istotach i potworach. Była to jedna z książek, które medyk mu dał w ramach jego edukacji magicznej. Wydawało mu się, że chyba staruszek mówił coś o tym, że powinien się z nią nieco lepiej zapoznać teraz, gdy stał się służącym księcia, którego głównym zadaniem była walka z potworami i ratowanie dam z opresji. Najwyraźniej potworów i dam w Kamelocie było bardzo mało, ponieważ książę Ciołek większość swojego czasu wypełniał znęcaniem się nad innymi.

oOo

Artur bardzo szybko zauważył, że Merlin wywiązuje się ze swoich obowiązków bardzo sprawnie, gdy tylko nikt na niego nie patrzył i przez to miał, przynajmniej według księciunia, dużo czasu wolnego. Z tego też powodu następca tronu zaczął ciągać czarodzieja wszędzie ze sobą – ćwiczenia z rycerzami, nieoficjalny obchód miasta, nudne posiedzenia i audiencje króla. Z tego wszystkiego Merlin wiele z obowiązków musiał wykonywać po nocach lub bez użycia magii. Gaius również wciąż wymagał od niego by się dalej uczył oraz robił dla niego rundy po mieście. To wszystko przytłaczało młodzieńca i bardzo go męczyło. Schudł jeszcze bardziej, ciągle chodził niewyspany przez zbyt małą ilość godzin snu oraz ciągłe nawoływania jakiegoś głosu w środku nocy. Między tyranią Artura i nieświadomością Gaiusa, po dwóch miesiącach Merlin był wycieńczony i na granicy ucieczki w chorobę. Nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatnio czuł się zrelaksowany i bez tego okropnego supła w brzuchu, który, nawiasem mówiąc, od jakiegoś tygodnia go pobolewał i wydawało się, że z każdym dniem ból się nasila. Nie chciał tym martwić medyka, więc próbował pić napary rozluźniające, jednak one nic nie pomagały. Gaius musiał coś zauważyć, ponieważ zaczął przyglądać mu się uważniej ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Zwłaszcza po tym jak go przyłapał na opieraniu się o ścianę i masowaniu bolącego brzucha.

- Merlinie, ruszaj się! – Książę dupków krzyknął na czarodzieja, gdy ten został za nim trochę w tyle, z powodu ciężaru zbroi i miecza, które dźwigał. – Trening zaraz się zaczyna, a ja jeszcze nawet nie jestem gotowy. Jak myślisz, co sobie moi rycerze pomyślą jak nie będę punktualny?

- I tak nie zaczną bez ciebie, a żaden z nich nie ma wystarczająco dużo odwagi by powiedzieć, że coś zrobiłeś źle. – Merlin wydyszał, jednak księciunio tego nie usłyszał, zbyt zasłuchany w swój własny głos. Możliwe też, że trochę za bardzo zagłuszył go brzdęk zbroi, jednak czarodziej był obecnie w takim nastroju, że zdecydowanie wolał pierwszą opcję. Ból w brzuchu nagle mu się nasilił i upadł na kolana, rozsypując elementy zbroi wszędzie dookoła.

- Merlin, ty imbecylu! Już nawet po prostym korytarzu nie potrafisz przejść bez potknięcia? – Artur wydarł się i Merlin skrzywił się oddychając głęboko, czując jak ból nieco ustępuje. Otrząsnął się z tego i zaczął zbierać porozrzucany metal, jeszcze zanim książę do niego dotarł i rozpoczął kolejną część swojej tyrady. Może jednak będzie musiał powiedzieć o swoich dolegliwościach Gaiusowi. Nawet jeżeli to nic takiego, medyk i tak zapewne będzie chciał go przez jeden dzień przetrzymać na obserwacji, a to znaczyło dwadzieścia cztery godziny bez konieczności patrzenia na tego palanta.

oOo

- Mój panie. Coś niepokojącego zwróciło ostatnio moją uwagę. – Gaius zaczął zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi do komnat króla, upewniając się wcześniej, że na pewno są sami. Uther zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na niego, odkładając chwilowo na bok pisanie nudnych dokumentów. – Wydaje mi się, że książę Artur trochę za bardzo, jakby to ująć, wykorzystuje Merlina.

- Gaiusie, Merlin jest służącym Artura to oczywiste, że musi mieć jakieś obowiązki.

- Tak, jednak wątpię czy przy jego kondycji sprzątanie stajni kilka razy w tygodniu jak również całych komnat księcia to dobry pomysł. Zwłaszcza, że książę zdaje się nie doceniać jego pracy, a nawet szydzi z niego. – Na słowa medyka król zmarszczył brwi zaniepokojony. – Obawiam się, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, Merlin się rozchoruje. Już teraz strasznie schudł, jest niezdrowo blady, a wczoraj widziałem dowód na to, że cierpi z powodu bólów brzucha. Podejrzewałem już coś wcześniej, biorąc pod uwagę zioła, które pił, jednak myślałem, że miało to związek z tymi dniami.

- Masz rację, Gaiusie. To jest bardzo niepokojące. Nie mogę pozwolić na to, by mój syn nie szanował podwładnych i ich pracy. Porozmawiam z nim. Jeżeli chodzi o zdrowie Merlina wierzę, że zajmiesz się nim. – Uther popatrzył znacząco na swojego przyjaciela, który się przez chwilę zamyślił.

- Tak się zastanawiam, mój panie, czy nie moglibyśmy zrobić z tej sytuacji małej lekcji pokory dla księcia? – W oczach medyka znów błyszczały te iskierki i król się uśmiechnął przebiegle.

- Słucham cię, Gaiusie.

oOo

Artur zostawił Merlina, by ten dokończył mycie okien i ruszył za rycerzem, który poinformował go o tym, że jego ojciec chciał go widzieć. Na ten poranek nie mieli zaplanowanych żadnych audiencji ani narad, więc był dość ciekaw co tym razem król takiego wymyślił, że potrzebował z nim o tym porozmawiać. Raźnym krokiem wszedł do komnat ojca i stanął przed nim. Uther jak zwykle zajmował się jakimiś raportami.

- Wzywałeś mnie, ojcze?

- Tak, zostawcie nas. – Machnął dłonią na strażników i ci zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Kilka ruchów pióra i jego ojciec znów zaczął mówić. – Dotarły do mnie słuchy, że nie traktujesz dobrze swojego służącego.

Dobrze, że król wciąż wpatrywał się w dokument, ponieważ mina Artura świadczyła o tym, że zastanawiał się czy jego ojciec nie oszalał.

- Co takiego? – wydusił z siebie z niedowierzaniem. Ten mały, przeklęty idiota miał czelność poskarżyć się komuś na niego? Przecież nie robił niczego złego!

- Gaius powiadomił mnie, że jego podopieczny odkąd zaczął prace u ciebie jest ciągle przemęczony. Zaczął też strasznie chudnąć i stał się chorobliwie blady. Powiedz mi Arturze, jakim cudem chłopak, który nigdy nie chorował, w zaledwie dwa miesiące służby u ciebie znalazł się na granicy choroby?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ojcze. Nie każę mu robić niczego więcej niż każdemu innemu służącemu… - Artur przerwał, gdy jego ojciec uniósł dłoń i popatrzył na niego ostro.

- Czy muszę ci przypominać, że do zajmowania się stajniami zatrudniamy stajennych, a czyszczenie twoich komnat zdecydowanie nie należy do obowiązków twojego osobistego służącego? Musisz też pamiętać, że Merlin wciąż jest uczniem Gaiusa i jeżeli chcesz by w przyszłości dobrze leczył twoje rany, lepiej daj mu też czas na naukę. – Artur spróbował coś powiedzieć, jednak król zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i postanowił, że jednak lepiej będzie milczeć. – Jeżeli chłopak się z twojego powodu rozchoruje, na czas jego choroby i dojścia do zdrowia zostaniesz pozbawiony przywileju służby. Pomijając oczywiście kuchnię i praczki. Może to cię nauczy szanowania pracy innych ludzi.

- Ale tato… - Książę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Przecież nie mogło być z Merlinem aż tak źle. Spędzał z nim tyle czasu codziennie, że chyba by zauważył gdyby ten idiota zaczął robić się jakiś chorowity.

- Żadne ale, a teraz wracaj do swoich zajęć. – Uther zakończył rozmowę i powrócił do raportów. Artur zacisnął usta, odwrócił się na pięcie i wymaszerował z komnaty. Dlaczego zdrowie głupiego służącego nagle stało się ważne dla samego króla? To pewnie dlatego, że Merlin jest podopiecznym Gaiusa, a jeżeli Uther miał jakiegoś prawdziwego przyjaciela, to był nim właśnie medyk.

oOo

Artur wrócił do swoich komnat akurat wtedy, gdy Merlin zaczął czyścić jego buty. Zasiadł za stołem, udając, że zajmuje się papierkową robotą związaną z jego rycerzami, ale tak naprawdę obserwował swojego służącego. Po raz pierwszy od ich spotkania ponad dwa miesiące temu zaczął mu się przyglądać. To, co zobaczył wywołało w nim jakieś dziwne uczucia. Musiał przyznać, że Merlin rzeczywiście wyglądał chorowito. Miał bladą cerę, odstające kości policzkowe i jeszcze bardziej sterczące uszy niż pamiętał. Gdy o tym pomyślał, nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatnio widział ten jego idiotyczny uśmiech na jego twarzy, a wiedział, że był on nieodłącznym dodatkiem do służącego przez pierwsze dni ich znajomości. Ramiona młodzieńca były opuszczone i ogólnie przyjął nad czyszczonymi butami pozycję przypominającą tą zaszczutego pieska. Dlaczego ten widok wywoływał u niego niepokój, Artur nie wiedział, jednak świadomość tego, że to najwyraźniej on doprowadził swojego służącego do takiego stanu wcale nie wpłynęła na poprawę jego nastroju. Ale co miał na to poradzić? Przecież nie mógł nagle zacząć się o niego troszczyć – po pierwsze to nie wypadało, a po drugie byłoby bardzo podejrzane. Musiał więc zrobić to w taki sposób, by idiota nie zaczął niczego podejrzewać…

Zanim Merlin skończył zajmować się jego butami, Artur ułożył już w głowie kilka planów, które mogły się udać. Nie uśmiechała mu się groźba pozbawienia przywileju służby na niewiadomo jak długo. Widząc, że młodzieniec zbiera się do wyjścia, zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co było następnego na jego liście zadań podanej przez niego. Ach…

- Merlinie, na dziś zostaw stajnie w spokoju – powiedział jakby od niechcenia i służący popatrzył na niego dziwnie. – Przynieś mi coś do picia i jedzenia z kuchni.

Merlin wyszedł bez słowa. Prawdę mówiąc, właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że bardzo rzadko słyszał jego głos, a jeżeli już, to tylko jakieś mruczenie pod nosem. W porównaniu z gadułą jaka się u niego pojawiła, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że był aż tak ślepy. Młodzieniec powrócił po jakiś dwudziestu minutach, balansując tacę w taki sposób, że Artur aż mimowolnie się skrzywił. Ten konkretny wyraz twarzy tak łatwo przychodził mu w obecności tego idioty, że przez większość czasu nawet nie zdawał sobie z niego sprawy. Merlin postawił jedzenie na stole i po chwili niezdecydowania ruszył w stronę parawanu, niewątpliwie po to, by zebrać porozrzucane tam ubrania.

Artur odchrząknął.

- Siadaj. – Odsunął butem krzesło, wskazując w ten sposób miejsce, w którym chciał by jego służący usiadł. Merlin wyglądał bardzo zdezorientowany jego zachowaniem, a po chwili zaczął łypać na niego podejrzliwie. Pewnie spodziewał się jakiś okropnych nowych obowiązków, lub długiej tyrady na temat tego wszystkiego co robił źle. Mimo wszystko usiadł i patrzył jak Artur rozdzielił jedzenie na dwa talerze i jeden podsunął Merlinowi. Mina jego służącego była tego warta, doszedł do wniosku książę i postanowił wywoływać ją częściej. To bezgraniczne niedowierzanie i ogłupienie… tak, to było całkiem zabawne. Widząc, że brunet wciąż się tylko w niego wpatruje, odchrząknął. – Jedz. – I sam zaczął jeść swoją przekąskę, jednocześnie kreśląc coś na grafiku straży przy bramach. Po chwili Merlin zaczął niepewnie jeść, wciąż zerkając na niego od czasu do czasu.

Cóż, to było całkiem miłe. Takie spędzenie czasu razem w ciszy. Powinni to robić częściej. Zwłaszcza, że jakoś w trakcie posiłku na ustach Merlina zaczął błąkać się niewielki uśmiech.


	4. Rozdział 4

4.

Pomimo poprawienia traktowania go przez Artura, Merlin rozchorował się dwa dni później, bardzo dramatycznie tracąc przytomność gdy usługiwał rodzinie królewskiej i Gaiusowi w trakcie kolacji. Morgana miała mały napad paniki, jednak Uther i Gaius zachowali zimną krew, wymieniając spojrzenia i zaraz po tym jak medyk zabrał swojego ucznia do ich komnat, król spełnił swoją groźbę, pozbawiając go przywileju służby. Ku wielkiej uciesze Morgany, która nie omieszkała dodać kilku groszy od siebie w temacie wykorzystywania służących.

Artur wrócił do swoich komnat zawstydzony i obrażony na brak sprawiedliwości na świecie. Przecież zaczął traktować Merlina dobrze, a nawet bardzo dobrze. Przestał dawać mu ciężkie obowiązki i jedli razem prawie każdy posiłek. Służący wprawdzie wciąż wyglądał okropnie, jednak wiedział, że nie mógł spodziewać się natychmiastowej poprawy gdy minęły tylko dwa dni. Jednak był pewien, że uniknie rozchorowania się Merlina. A teraz był skazany na brak służby przez niewiadomo jak długo!

Dołożył trochę drwa do ognia płonącego wesoło w kominku i przebrał w koszulę nocną. Miał nadzieję, że Gaius szybko doprowadzi Merlina do stanu używalności.

oOo

Gaius zostawił śpiącego Merlina w jego pokoju i udał się do komnat Uthera. Król już na niego czekał.

- Nic z nim nie będzie? To wyglądało naprawdę okropnie.

- Tak, będzie tylko spał przez kilka godzin i ma obity łokieć i kolano od upadku. – Gaius uśmiechnął się lekko. Zdrowie Merlina nieco się poprawiło przez ostatnie dwa dni, więc musieli sięgnąć po plan awaryjny. Medyk dodał do obiadu chłopaka trochę mieszanki nasennej o powolnym działaniu. Miał nadzieję, że czarodziej upadnie w trakcie kolacji i się nie zawiódł. Jak nie patrzeć był mistrzem w swoim fachu. Teraz tylko będzie musiał przez jakiś czas przetrzymać chłopaka w łóżku, aż ten nie wróci do zdrowia całkowicie, a książę nie nauczy się swojej lekcji.

- Myślisz, że mógłbyś to przeciągnąć tak powiedzmy… do dziesięciu dni? – Uther miał w oczach prawdziwie diabelskie błyski i medyk się wyszczerzył.

- Oczywiście, mój panie.

- Doskonale.

oOo

Pobudka w zimnych komnatach nie należała do najmilszych. Ogień w nocy zgasł bez służącego, który mógłby go dopilnować. Najwyraźniej taka ilość drewna jaką dorzucił wieczorem nie wystarczyła na tyle godzin. Nie dość, że miał w komnatach zimno, to jeszcze wiedział, że będzie musiał sam zejść do kuchni po śniadanie. I po wodę do mycia do wodociągu, ale najpierw ponowne rozpalenie ognia. Wsunął stopy w buty, okręcił się prześcieradłami i podreptał do kominka. Ogień już wkrótce wesoło w nim płonął, jednak wiedział, że trochę czasu minie zanim ogrzeje jego komnaty. Poszedł więc do komody aby ubrać się w coś ciepłego. Zdecydował, że najpierw pójdzie po wodę do mycia, a następnie po śniadanie. Resztę dnia zajmie mu patrol i trening z rycerzami. Zatrzymał się w połowie nakładania tuniki. Jak on miał nałożyć pełną zbroję na trening bez pomocy służącego?

Trening w lekkiej zbroi, którą udało mu się samemu założyć, był straszny. Tak, miał ją na sobie, jednak nie dał rady dobrze dopiąć pasków i przez to ruszała się za bardzo, przeszkadzając w walce, dziurawiąc tunikę i ocierając go w kilku miejscach. Na domiar złego wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie mógł korzystać z pomocy służących i wydawali się być tym bardzo rozbawieni i specjalnie jak na złość robili wszystko, żeby go jak najbardziej ubrudzić. Gdy wrócił do swoich komnat, ogień już dogasał, jednak udało mu się go uratować. Zrzucił z siebie metalowy pancerz, wiedząc, że czekało go jeszcze dziś czyszczenie go z błota i trawy. Westchnął i poszedł po jedzenie do kuchni, przy okazji odnosząc brudne naczynia z rana. Był głodny i obolały – zdecydowanie przydałaby mu się ciepła kąpiel na rozluźnienie mięśni. Och, jak bardzo chciał teraz polecić jakiemuś służącemu by mu ją przygotował. Na samą myśl o tym, że miałby teraz nosić kubły z wodą i ogrzewać ją w kominku… może jednak dziś daruje sobie kąpiel i umyje się bez grzania takich ilości wody.

Zanim zjadł, kubeł wody już się nagrzał i nalał ciepłej wody do miski, by się chociaż trochę obmyć. Oczywiście zachlapał w trakcie obdukcji podłogę, ale przecież to była tylko woda z odrobiną mydlin. Nic się nie stanie jak jej nie wytrze i pozwoli jej wyschnąć. Najedzony i odświeżony, dorzucił jeszcze trochę drewna do kominka i zanurzył się w pościeli i śnie.

Drugi dzień bez Merlina zaczął się tak jak pierwszy, pomijając to, że był bardzo obolały i kawałek podłogi, który wczoraj zachlapał, kleił się mu do butów. Na domiar złego jego buty wczoraj zostawiły okropne błotne ślady przez pół pokoju. To znaczyło, że musiał zrobić coś, czego nigdy w życiu nie robił, ale widział jak robili to służący – musiał umyć podłogę. Nie wydawało się to aż tak trudnym zadaniem. Potrzebne było tylko wiadro wody, szmata i… zmarszczył brwi. Pamiętał, że raz widział Merlina jak ten mył podłogę wodą z mydlinami, a innym razem samą wodą, ale za drugim razem myta podłoga wydawała się być już wcześniej mokra, co sugerowało, że mył ją po raz drugi. Podrapał się po nosie. Skoro woda z mydłem sprawiła, że teraz musiał ją myć, zdecydował, że użyje tylko czystej wody. Zerknął w róg pokoju, gdzie wciąż czekała na niego jego brudna zbroja. Wczoraj zupełnie o niej zapomniał. Na szczęście nie miał dziś treningu, tylko papierkową robotę. Chwycił za kubeł, którego Merlin używał do czyszczenia jego komnat. W środku znalazł szmaty i szczotki, więc wysypał to do kąta gdzie stał kubeł i zabrał go do wodociągu. Służba patrzyła na niego dziwnie, niektórzy ukrywali uśmieszki. Gdy tylko Merlin wróci, da im wszystkim popalić.

Mycie podłogi okazało się być znacznie trudniejsze niż się to na początku wydawało. Nie doszedł nawet do połowy komnaty, gdy był już przemoczony, a woda w wiadrze brudna. Popatrzył na stan swoich ubrań i stwierdził, że jego duma jest zbyt ważna i nie pójdzie w takim stanie po kolejny kubeł czystej wody. Umył resztę podłogi tą samą wodą, chociaż na końcu wyglądało to bardziej jak rozmazywanie nagromadzonego w kuble wczorajszego błota. Kolana go bolały od ciągłego klęczenia na twardych kamieniach, a nad jego głową wisiało widmo wyczyszczenia zbroi. Zbroi, na której było więcej tego okropnego zaschniętego błota. I jego wczorajsze buty też nim były pokryte… Skrzywił się, mając nadzieję, że Merlin wróci już jutro, ponieważ nie wydawało mu się, że wytrzyma długo bez tego upierdliwego idioty.

Trzeciego dnia, po równie okropnym treningu jak pierwszego, Artur doszedł do wniosku, że nie mógł już dłużej odkładać kąpieli, zwłaszcza, jeżeli bez niej następnego dnia miał się obudzić tak okropnie obolały. Zacisnął więc zęby i zaczął znosić do swoich komnat kubły wody, które następnie przelewał do dwóch kociołków do jej podgrzania. Z komnaty bocznej, która normalnie powinna należeć do jego osobistego służącego, ale w której Merlin nie mieszkał, wyciągnął balię i ustawił w miejscu, gdzie zazwyczaj stawiał ją jego służący. Poszedł do kuchni, mając nadzieję, że jak już wróci, woda będzie co najmniej przyjemnie ciepła. Niestety nie chciała się ogrzać tak szybko jak by sobie tego życzył i gdy wrócił z jedzeniem, była jedynie letnia. Zjadł, zauważając, że zapomniał odnieść naczyń nagromadzonych przez cały dzień. Skrzywił się, obiecując sobie, że odniesie je w drodze po śniadanie. Przygotował materiał do wytarcia się po wyjściu z kąpieli, a koszulę nocną przewiesił przez poręcz krzesła stojącego blisko kominka. Pamiętam, że tak robiła jego opiekunka, gdy był jeszcze małym chłopcem, ale Merlin jakoś zawsze zapominał ogrzać mu szatę nocną. Pokręcił głową i, decydując, że woda jest już wystarczająco ciepła, przelał ją do balii, przy okazji parząc się w dłoń. Po prostu świetnie! Zaczął przeklinać siarczyście i wsadził dłoń do kubła z zimną wodą. Popatrzył czy niczego nie zapomniał i, gdy ból w dłoni minął zastąpiony szczypaniem, rozebrał się i wszedł do wody, która chociaż raz miała idealną temperaturę. Aż zajęczał z rozkoszy, czując jak rozkoszne ciepło rozchodzi się po jego ciele. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zanurzył oparzonej dłoni, która ostro zaprotestowała na kontakt z ciepłą wodą. Syknął i znów włożył ją do zimnej. Na szczęście ustawił kubeł z chłodną wodą tuż obok balii.

Cóż, pomyślał, to było całkiem miłym zakończeniem kolejnego okropnego dnia.

Gdy Merlin nie pojawił się u niego z rana dnia czwartego, ani nawet po porze obiadowej, zebrał brudne ubrania i zaniósł je do pralni. Miał nadzieję, że szybko je upiorą, ponieważ została mu już tylko jedna czysta koszula oraz bielizna. W drodze powrotnej zauważył Gaiusa wychodzącego na miasto, więc zdecydował się odwiedzić swojego służącego i dowiedzieć się czy wie kiedy medyk wypuści go z powrotem do pracy. Tylko musiał sformułować to pytanie w taki sposób, żeby sobie idiota nie pomyślał, że mu go brakuje. Bo w ogóle mu go nie brakowało! Tylko przydałaby się mu jakaś dodatkowa para rąk do pomocy od czasu do czasu.

Merlin spał. Ot tak po prostu spał sobie smacznie w swoim pokoju, wyglądając tak, jakby nie miał żadnych zmartwień. Nie był już tak strasznie blady, a jego usta były miło zaczerwienione i rozchylone… stop! Artur otrząsnął się z dziwnego toru, które obrały jego myśli. Może i wolał swoją własną płeć, jednak preferował mężczyzn. Dobrze zbudowanych, silnych – czyli zdecydowanie nie takie chucherka jak Merlin. I nie ważne jak bardzo słodko jego służący w tej chwili wyglądał z tymi roztrzepanymi włosami i odstającymi uszami… nie, książę Artur ponad chłopięcą słodkość zdecydowanie cenił męskość i siłę. Rozejrzał się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, które wydawało się mieć w sobie coś na kształt artystycznego nieładu. Gdy Merlin wciąż spał kilka minut później, zniecierpliwił się i odchrząknął. Żadnej reakcji.

- Merlin? – powiedział dość głośno, jednak służący tylko coś mruknął pod nosem i dalej spał w najlepsze. Bardzo źle czując się ignorowanym, szturchnął go kilka razy palcem w ramię. – Merlin.

Merlin mruknął coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie jak „palant", a następnie uchylił powieki i popatrzył na niego nieprzytomnie. Zmarszczył brwi i dopiero po chwili zdał się go rozpoznać. Jęknął.

- Nawet we śnie… prześladuje… ciołek. – Artur zrozumiał z seplenienia służącego, zanim tez znowu nie odpłynął w krainę snów. Zamrugał. Najwyraźniej Gaius trzymał go na jakiś środkach odurzających, ale i tak miał wielką ochotę wsadzić idiotę do więzienia albo chociaż w dyby za to co do niego powiedział. Ciołek? Niech no tylko wróci do zdrowia, już on mu da ciołka…!

Artur opuścił kwatery Gaiusa niezauważony i poszedł do kuchni po jakieś owoce. Miał niedługo jakieś zebranie z ojcem i różnymi doradcami. I trzeba było zacząć planować zbliżający się wielki turniej. Planowali go na za trzy miesiące, więc do tego czasu chyba Merlin już do niego wróci i będzie mu pomagał w nałożeniu zbroi.

- Ach, witaj Arturze. – Radosny głos Morgany przerwał jego rozmyślania. Odwrócił się do niej, krzywiąc wewnętrznie. Przez ostatnie dni udało mu się unikać tej harpii, jednak jego szczęście najwyraźniej właśnie się skończyło. Nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, gdy dopadła do niego. – I jak tam ci się żyje bez pomocy służby? Wiesz, przechodziłam dziś obok stajni i nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że wyglądają tak, jakby nikt ich od tygodni nie sprzątał. Lub tak, jakby nagle stały się składem gnoju wyrzuconego ze stajni króla i mojej. I może kilku rycerzy…

Książę popatrzył na podopieczną króla z niedowierzaniem. Nie, nie mogła być aż tak okrutna. A jednak była. Najwyraźniej w jakiś sposób przekonała kilku stajennych, by wszystko, co wysprzątają z najbliższych stajni wrzucili do niego i zniszczyli tym ciężką pracę Merlina. I, co gorsza, zmusili Artura w ten sposób do własnoręcznego wyczyszczenia pomieszczenia, w którym przebywały jego konie. I same konie też były w opłakanym stanie. Jęknął, myśląc o tym kiedy będzie miał czas się tym wszystkim zająć. Zebranie będzie trwało jak zwykle do późna, więc to zostawiało mu tylko czas po jutrzejszym porannym treningu. Tak, wtedy mógł się tym zająć najwcześniej. Pojutrze był dzień audiencji, później znowu miał patrole i trening… albo posprząta stajnię jutro, albo dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu jeżeli nie chciał robić tego przy świeczce w nocy. Po raz pierwszy od lat miał ochotę rozpłakać się z frustracji.

Stajnia nie była jedyną złośliwością Morgany. Następnego dnia przypadkiem wylała na niego wino, niszcząc jego ostatnią czystą koszulę i zmuszając do uprania jej własnoręcznie. I spodni. I pelerynę. Na szczęście Gwen się nad nim zlitowała i powiedziała jak ma wino sprać. Niestety zapomniała wspomnieć o tym, że czerwone peleryny farbują i po tym jak wrzucił do moczenia trzy elementy swojej garderoby był zmuszony do chodzenia w różowej koszuli.

Był pewien, że Morgana była też w jakiś sposób winna temu, że zapchał się mu komin i musiał go wyczyścić, co przyczyniło się do pokrycia popiołem wszystkiego w jego kwaterach i całej nocy spędzonej na sprzątaniu tego, co mógł zobaczyć oraz połowy dnia na całą resztę. Musiał myć wszystko po kilka razy i mydlinami i samą wodą żeby się tego paskudztwa pozbyć. Gdy w końcu poradził sobie z tym, ojciec był na niego zły, że nie pojawił się na radzie, którą spędził odsypiając w świeżo zmienionej pościeli, po tym jak już pozbył się sadzy również z siebie.

Po tak okropnym tygodniu zdecydował się na ponowne odwiedzenie Merlina. Jego służący tym razem był w pełni świadomy, jednak wciąż w łóżku i pogrążony w jakiejś opasłej lekturze. Gaiusa jak zwykle nie było i bardzo się z tego cieszył. Jeżeli miał wypaść jak stęskniony idiota, który nie daje sobie rady, to wolał by jedynym świadkiem był jego służący.

- Widzę, że już się lepiej czujesz. – Zaczął trochę skrępowany i Merlin popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, dopiero go zauważając. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się tylko w niego, jakby nie wierząc, że go tu widzi.

- Tak, Gaius mówi, że za kilka dni pozwoli mi wrócić do pracy. – Służący uśmiechnął się lekko i odłożył tomisko na podłogę.

KILKA DNI? ILE TO BYŁO KILKA DNI?

- Więc, erm, potrzebujesz czegoś? Gaius poszedł zanieść lekarstwa na miasto… - Artur z zadowoleniem zauważył, że Merlin wygląda równie zdrowo jak na początku służby u niego. Może nawet w końcu trochę utył.

- Nie, przyszedłem tylko sprawdzić jak się miewasz. – Książę przyznał niechętnie i do uśmiechu na twarzy młodzieńca dołączył też niewielki rumieniec. Tak, może trochę przesadził z tą uczciwością. Jeszcze teraz od tego ego Merlina urośnie jeszcze bardziej i nie będzie mógł już dłużej się zmieścić w drzwi jego komnat razem z tacą. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, po której służący uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

- Gwen powiedziała mi o kominku i w ogóle. Paskudna sprawa – powiedział z przekonaniem i Artur zazgrzytał zębami. Oczywiście, że powiedziała. Pewnie o stajni, różowej koszuli i wielu innych wypadkach również. Zmusił się do przyjęcia neutralnego wyrazu twarzy.

- Nie było tak źle. Popiół i sadza pokryły tylko najbliższe otoczenie kominka, więc nie było tak dużo sprzątania. – Wzruszył ramionami, jednak miał dziwne wrażenie, że Merlin mu nie uwierzył. Patrzył na niego w ten sposób, jakby znał prawdę, ale zgadzał się z jego wersją wydarzeń przez wzgląd na grzeczność. – Niestety ojciec był tym bardzo zaniepokojony i zarządził czyszczenie wszystkich kominów i kominków w zamku. Obawiam się, że służbie się to nie spodobało.

- Cieszę się wobec tego, że Gaius zmusił mnie do zostania w łóżku. – W głosie Merlina słychać było wyraźne współczucie dla pozostałych służących, którzy zajmowali się głównie sprzątaniem.

- Domyślam się. – Artur prychnął i doszedł do wniosku, że powinien już iść. Nie chciał zostać przyłapanym na odwiedzinach przez Gaiusa. – A właśnie – zaczął tak, jakby właśnie sobie o tym przypomniał – miałem ci powiedzieć, że jak tylko wrócisz do pracy, wyruszymy na polowanie. Trochę świeżego powietrza po tylu dniach w zamknięciu dobrze ci zrobi. To do zobaczenia.

Odwrócił się i wyszczerzył, słysząc jęk służącego. W końcu nie mógł pozwolić, by idiota pomyślał sobie, że traktuje go za bardzo przyjacielsko.


	5. Rozdział 5

5.

Zanim Merlin wrócił do pracy, Artur musiał wyczyścić swoją stajnię jeszcze raz, zszyć koszule, które zostały porwane przez źle nałożoną zbroję, naprawić balię, która jakimś cudem pękła, gdy wszedł do niej, by nacieszyć się kąpielą. Postanowił też odkryć sposób na rzadsze mycie podłogi. Zdecydował się zostawiać ubrudzone buty przy drzwiach, a po swoich komnatach chodzić w lekkich trzewikach. Bardzo szybko odkrył, że takie rozwiązanie nie tylko znacznie zmniejsza zabrudzenie podłogi, ale również sprawiało, że wieczorem nie bolały go aż tak bardzo nogi. Mimo wszystko, gdy Merlin stanął w jego drzwiach ze śniadaniem na tacy, miał ochotę ucałować go z radości. Nie wiedział czy jego służący pojawi się już tego dnia, więc był już umyty i ubrany i właśnie zbierał się do wyjścia do kuchni po jedzenie. Nie mógł niczego poradzić na uśmiech jaki rozlał się po jego twarzy na widok tego idioty kładącego śniadanie na stole.

- Dzień dobry. – Merlin uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie i odłożył tacę na szafkę. Z ciekawością rozejrzał się po komnatach i książę nie mógł nie zauważyć jego zaskoczenia, gdy zobaczył w jak dobrym są stanie. Artur z dumą zasiadł za stołem. Kucharz dał mu więcej jedzenia niż byłby w stanie zjeść, tak jak sobie tego zażyczył. Idealnie. Odsunął nogą krzesło i Merlin uśmiechnął się do niego nieco pewniej, siadając na nim tak jak tuż przed jego chorobą.

- Gotowy na polowanie? – Artur podzielił jedzenie na pół między dwa talerze i jeden podsunął Merlinowi, którego uśmiech nieco zbladł na pytanie księcia.

- Dziękuję. – Artur nie potrafił nadziwić się temu, że Merlin zdawał się być głodny za każdym razem gdy tylko zaproponowało się mu jedzenie. Był pewien, że Gaius karmił go, jednak po jego sylwetce wcale nie było tego widać. – Prawdę mówiąc, to niezbyt mam ochotę chodzić po lesie w taką pogodę. – Służący przyznał się, niemalże pochłaniając jedzenie. Artur uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zerkając na ciężkie deszczowe chmury, które kłębiły się na niebie za oknem. Merlin poruszył się niespokojnie, widząc jego minę.

- Czyżbyś bał się odrobiny deszczu, Merlinie? – Służący skrzywił się na niego. – Wobec tego będę musiał zorganizować ci jakieś zajęcie pod dachem. Nie mogę pozwolić byś się tu nudził. – Westchnął przesadnie i podał Merlinowi puchar z wodą, gdy ten zaczął zerkać na niego po zjedzeniu wszystkiego ze swojego talerza. Dokończył swoje śniadanie i rozejrzał po komnacie, próbując wymyślić dla niego jakąś pracę. – Posprzątaj po śniadaniu, odbierz pranie – zaczął wyliczać, analizując swój plan dnia. – Zmień pościel, posprzątaj przylegającą komnatę – wskazał na pomieszczenie normalnie przeznaczone dla jego osobistego służącego. – Jeżeli skończysz przed południem, to będziesz miał trochę wolnego czasu do obiadu. – Machnął dłonią, widząc minę swojego służącego. – Zamknij usta zanim coś ci do nich wleci i bierz się do roboty zanim się rozmyślę i czas wolny zmienię na czas w stajni.

- Tak… - Merlin szybko zebrał naczynia na tacę i zniknął z komnat. Artur uśmiechnął się lekko do niebie. Kto wie, może dzięki tego typu motywacji Merlin w końcu zacznie porządnie wykonywać swoje obowiązki?

oOOOo

Merlin nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom i uszom. Książę ciołków był w stosunku do niego miły! Owszem, wciąż z niego kpił, jednak nie zawalił go niewiadomo jak wieloma obowiązkami i nawet dał trochę czasu wolnego… to było niesłychane. Może ktoś go podmienił? Jeżeli tak, to Merlin nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru szukać prawdziwego Artura. Ten podobał mu się znacznie bardziej! Szybko uwinął się z praniem i pościelą, zerkając od czasu do czasu na pochylonego nad pergaminami księcia, który zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Nie czuł się jeszcze przy nim zbyt pewnie. Gdyby nie to, pewnie spróbowałby nawiązać z nim jakąś rozmowę, ponieważ nigdy nie lubił pracowania w ciszy. W końcu została mu tylko komnata. O mało nie jęknął gdy zobaczył w jakim była stanie. Wiedział od Gwen, że ten pokój był przeznaczony do zamieszkania dla niego, jednak przez to, że mieszkał ze swoim mistrzem, Gaiusem, nie został zmuszony do zmiany zakwaterowania. Ciekawiło go dlaczego książę nagle zażyczył sobie posprzątania tego pomieszczenia. Do tej pory nigdy nie musiał tego robić. Może też to właśnie było powodem – pokoik wymagał natychmiastowego posprzątania już miesiąc temu, a teraz… Merlin skrzywił się widząc, jak jego czas wolny wylatuje przez okno i znika w strugach deszczu. Pewnie księciunio wiedział, że wysprzątanie tego zajmie mu cały dzień, a ewentualne wolne do obiadu dał mu tylko po to, by się psychicznie poznęcać. Tak, z pomocą magii mógł skończyć szybciej by mieć jakąś godzinkę wolnego, jednak nie będzie przecież czarował, gdy ciołek był po drugiej stronie uchylonych drzwi. Westchnął i chwycił szmatę, przygotowując się na powolne zmywanie kurzu i brudu.

oOOOo

Artur dokończył grafik dla rycerzy na przyszły tydzień oraz sprawozdania z wczorajszych patroli i wyciągnął się na krześle, by ulżyć nieco mięśniom karku. Nigdy nie lubił papierkowej roboty i wiedział, że gdy tylko zostanie królem, zwali ją na barki jakiegoś zaufanego człowieka. Nie wiedział tylko, komu mógłby wystarczająco ufać ze sprawami odnoszącymi się do bezpieczeństwa Kamelotu. Pozwijał pergaminy i związał je sznurkiem. Część musiał zanieść ojcu, część dowódcom straży i kilka Gaiusowi. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wstał z ostatnią kupką. Pora zobaczyć jak ze sprzątaniem przybocznej komnaty radził sobie jego służący.

- I jak ci idzie, Merlinie? – Uchylił szerzej drzwi i zobaczył Merlina szorującego podłogę pod łóżkiem. Na kolanach. Ze zgrabnym tyłkiem wypiętym prosto w jego stronę. Przełknął. Był zbyt przejęty odkryciem tego, że w tej pozycji spodnie służącego naprawdę ładnie opinały i uwydatniały kształtność jego pośladków, by zauważyć, że Merlin uderzył głową o ramę łóżka na jego niespodziewane pojawienie się. Chłopak zmienił pozycję, ku niezadowoleniu księcia i popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem tymi wielkimi błękitnymi oczami, pocierając dłonią miejsce na głowie, gdzie niewątpliwie teraz kształtował się guz.

- Mógłbyś mnie tak nie straszyć. A idzie mi jak drut kolczasty z… nieważne. – Merlin źle odczytał spojrzenie Artura, który właśnie toczył wewnętrzną walkę z jakimś dziwnym szaleństwem, które zdawało się opanowywać jego umysł. Tyłek Merlina był chudy i kościsty, a nie kształtny. Zdecydowanie za długo siedział nad papierami. Potrząsnął głową i odchrząknął.

- Gdy skończysz, zanieś te dokumenty do Gaiusa. Do obiadu będę u ojca i masz nam nie przeszkadzać. – Książę położył trzy rolki pergaminu na stoliku stojącym przy drzwiach i szybko wycofał się ze swoich komnat. Boże, to wszystko przez to, że tyle dni musiał sobie radzić sam. Teraz nagle znów ma na kogo zrzucić ciężar choć części obowiązków i wdzięczność musi mu jakoś zaburzać proces myślenia. Albo już za długo korzystał z usług wyłącznie swojej dłoni i zaczynają wychodzić z niego frustracje. Najwyższy czas zaplanować tygodniową wyprawę na jakiegoś potwora.

oOOOo

Merlin nie wiedział co dokładnie się stało tamtego dnia, jednak nagle Artur stał się względem niego bardzo oziębły. Owszem, nie miał zbyt dobrego materiału do porównania. Najpierw był okropnie złośliwy i wyzyskiwał niczym niewolnika, następnie zdawał się zrobić nieco milszy przez wzgląd na stan zdrowia czarodzieja, a teraz… Tak, wciąż jedli razem posiłki, książę nie przeciążał go obowiązkami, ale też zdawał się unikać jakichkolwiek interakcji, które mogłyby sprawić, że przestaliby być dla siebie zupełnie obcymi ludźmi. Przestał nawet wyliczać wszystkie zadania, zamiast tego streszczając się do krótkiego „wiesz, co masz robić". Przez pierwsze dni to Merlinowi nie przeszkadzało, jednak z czasem ta cisza między nimi zaczęła mu bardzo dokuczać. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że wolałby już słyszeć dotychczasowe przytyki niż tę ciszę. Dlatego też zaczął mówić o wszystkim, co tylko przyszło mu do głowy w trakcie wykonywania obowiązków, gdy Artur był razem z nim. Gdy po raz pierwszy zaczął prowadzić tę jednostronną dyskusję i za temat obrał ciągle okropną pogodę, książę popatrzył na niego przez kilka minut z dziwną miną, a następnie westchnął cierpiętniczo i powrócił do pisania czegoś. Kolejne dziwne spojrzenie Merlin zarobił sobie, gdy zaczął nucić pod nosem w trakcie ścielenia łóżka. Artur stał się wtedy nagle strasznie nerwowy i szybko opuścił komnatę z kilkoma sprawozdaniami.

Na domiar złego znów w nocy męczył go nawołujący głos i był niemal pewien, że pochodził z dolnych części zamku. Niestety były one ciągle pilnowane przez straż i nie odkrył jeszcze sposobu na czuwających rycerzy, by móc ich bezpiecznie obejść.

Młody czarodziej położył się na swoim twardym posłaniu i zapatrzył w niewielkie okno pod sufitem. Tej nocy księżyc w końcu przebił się przez chmury, więc może jutro w końcu będą mieli przerwę w ciągłym deszczu.

oOOOo

Dzień zapowiadał się na naprawdę pięknie. Merlin szedł korytarzami Kamelotu nucąc pod nosem i niosąc tacę ze śniadaniem do komnat księciunia. Promienie słońca miło ocieplały go za każdym razem gdy przechodził obok okna, co niestety nie było częste. Czarodziej uśmiechnął się lekko, myśląc o kąpieli słonecznej jakiej doświadczy w trakcie załatwiania spraw dla Gaiusa na mieście. Po tylu dniach deszczowego prysznica, ta zmiana była naprawdę mile widziana. Balansując tacę w jednej dłoni otworzył drzwi i wszedł do wciąż ciemnych komnat Artura. Księciunio spał sobie w najlepsze, więc postawił tacę na stole i podszedł do okna, zasłoniętego ciężkimi zasłonami. Wyszczerzył się, chwytając za materiał i gwałtownie go rozsunął.

- Pora wstawać, słoneczko! – zawołał robiąc tyle hałasu ile tylko był w stanie. Może zmiana aury wpłynie też na zmianę zachowania księcia?

- Do chol… - Reszta wypowiedzi została stłumiona przez poduszkę, gdy Pendragon spróbował schować twarz przed ostrymi promieniami słońca. Niestety posiadanie okna wychodzącego na wschód wcale mu w tym nie pomogło, a hałas, jaki wytwarzał jego sługa przy przygotowywaniu mu ubrania i bóg jeden wiedział czego jeszcze, skutecznie odegnał sen. Jęknął i usiadł, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie po komnacie. Wczoraj do późna siedział z ojcem czytając przeróżne raporty i przygotowując plan wyprawy do wioski oddalonej o dzień drogi. Jej mieszkańcy uskarżali się na jakiegoś potwora, który grasował w pobliskim lesie i od czasu do czasu napadał na nich, by zjeść kilka świń, kurcząt, jakiegoś farmera… tak, tragiczne, jednak Artur już od dawna nie poczuł się tak szczęśliwy na te wieści. W końcu nadarzała się okazja na wypad poza miasto, a co się działo poza murami Kamelotu, tam też zostawało. Był pewien, że Percy nie odmówi dzielenia namiotu.

Artur zamrugał i popatrzył z większym ożywieniem w stronę okna. Nie dość, że miał misję wyjazdową, to jeszcze w końcu pogoda zmieniła się na plus. W prawdzie ziemia wciąż będzie grzęska po tylu dniach deszczu i w lesie będzie nieprzyjemnie, jednak to i tak będzie znacznie lepsze niż podróżowanie w strugach deszczu. Dzień zapowiadał się niemalże cudownie.

A w tle Merlin wciąż mówił o jakichś głupich zamkowych plotkach, tym swoim ciepłym, radosnym głosem.

oOOOo

Merlin osiodłał książęcego ogiera oraz swoją klacz, poczym zaczął przymocowywać pakunki. Zdecydowanie nie podobała mu się perspektywa wyjazdu akurat teraz, jednak Gaius powiedział, że jako osobisty służący Artura by do tego zobowiązany. Czarodziej pod dodatkową koszulą ukrył swoje… nieco bardziej kobiece przybory, mając wielką nadzieję, że wrócą do Kamelotu zanim będą potrzebne. Wiedział, że po drodze księciunio i jego świta będą polować, a do jego obowiązków będzie przyrządzenie mięsa w jakiś zjadliwy sposób. Oby któryś z rycerzy umiał gotować, bo jak nie, to będą skazani na potrawy, których nauczył się od Gaiusa. Może i były dobre dla układu pokarmowego starego medyka, jednak smakowały, ujmując to delikatnie, nieciekawie. Dlatego Merlin wziął sobie też całą torbę wolno psującego się jedzenia. Miał zamiar podjadać, gdy nikt nie patrzy. Tak, każdy z rycerzy będzie miał ze sobą jakiś mały pakunek z jedzeniem, jednak jego był wypełniony rzeczami, na które wiedział, że będzie miał wielką ochotę przez następne dni. Westchnął i tak na wszelki wypadek przymocował też kuszę i kołczan ze strzałami. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Ostatnią torbą była torba medyczna, którą wyposażył mu Gaius. Zawierała wszystkie podstawowe medykamenty oraz opatrunki i staruszek przykazał mu, by nigdy się z nią nie rozstawał. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie potrzebna.

- Zrobiłeś już wszystko? – Książę wszedł do stajni, poprawiając swoje skórzane rękawice. – Wyprowadź konie, rycerze już czekają.

Jakby sam nie mógł wyprowadzić swojego konia, jak już tu przyszedł. Merlin mruczał pod nosem, prowadząc dwa konie do wyjścia ze stajni.

Czarodziej popatrzył na rycerzy czekających na dziedzińcu. Nie wiedział czy pięciu wystarczy do pokonania potwora, ale wyglądali na bardzo zadowolonych i pewnych siebie. Leon i Percivald rozmawiali ze sobą zawadiacko, podczas gdy trzej pozostali kręcili się wokół swoich koni. Merlin widział ich na treningach, jednak nie wiedział jak mają na imię. Kątem oka zauważył przyglądającą się im Gwen, jednak zdecydował się udawać, że jej nie widzi. Odkąd pierwszy raz się spotkali, służąca Morgany bardzo często przychodziła do Gaiusa po środki nasenne swojej pani. Jej zachowanie bardzo często wprawiało młodzieńca w zakłopotanie, ku wielkiej uciesze medyka. Merlin podejrzewał, że dziewczyna próbuje go poderwać i to sprawiało, że miał ochotę uciec gdzie pieprz rośnie już na sam jej widok. Przełknął, a widząc, że Artur dosiada swojego konia, wgramolił się również na swoją klacz. Niewielki ból w dole brzucha sprawił, że się spiął. Świetnie, po prostu wspaniale. Ta wyprawa z każdą chwilą zapowiadała się coraz lepiej.

o~~o~~o

W przyszłym rozdziale będzie slash... niestety nie Merthurek.


End file.
